December 10, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 6:04 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:08 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:08 Dragonian King hi lily http://www.pokemoncenter.com/Chespin-Holiday-Snowman-Plush-Standard/dp/B00NB6XKF2 guys look 6:10 Loving77 aww 6:10 Flower1470 aw lol @Peep the edits were good 6:10 Loving77 ok 6:12 Dragonian King afk 6:14 Loving77 Lily my sound isn't working. 6:17 Flower1470 uh oh ill be right there Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:19 Williamm258 hi silly 6:20 Dragonian King back hi will 6:29 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:29 Williamm258 hi 6:32 Loving77 Lily we should remove those images from the bar before we get into trouble. :P 6:33 Dragonian King wut 6:33 Flower1470 oh right on this wiki? 6:33 Loving77 yeah I don't want to go to wiki jail bc of some images 6:34 Flower1470 @Silly toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Penguin-Pal why no link www.toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Penguin-Pal 6:35 Dragonian King that's dumbo 6:35 Loving77 lol 6:35 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Penguin-Pal aha 6:36 Dragonian King but if the coding doesn't work anymore is it really a problem? 6:39 Flower1470 the footer 6:40 Dragonian King oh that's a problem now? :S wikia is weird oh well i'll remove it 6:40 Flower1470 it's always been 6:41 Dragonian King i didn't knooooow that well it's gone now (once cache updates anyway) 6:43 Flower1470 I didn't know either until Bermuda told me last week lol 6:43 Dragonian King what's the problem anyway? btw am i the only one bothered by the fact that they call them "Wikias" instead of wikis 6:47 Flower1470 The header and footer are "wikia's space" and we cannot mess with that 6:47 Dragonian King that's dumbo it's our wiki? 6:47 Flower1470 They just started that and are encouraging others to do that same... I've always called them wikis and wikias just sounds weird 6:48 Dragonian King ^ 6:48 Flower1470 our wiki hosted by wikia :P 6:48 Dragonian King i mean it's called wikis by everyone else calling it a wikia feels like them shoving themselves where they shouldn't be imo just like them forcing all these new designs on us all the time well not all the time but yeah 6:49 Flower1470 most of the time 6:51 Dragonian King it's weird if it's wikia's space then why does the coding work in the first place brb 6:52 Flower1470 you can put it in your personal css All videos on this wiki are now working @Peep I had to delete musical doodle 6:54 Loving77 why 6:54 Flower1470 it was removed bc of a copyright claim do you want me to find another one? 6:59 Loving77 nah 7:00 Flower1470 Peep I want you to explain this video to me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0 7:03 Loving77 Does it need volume? 7:03 Flower1470 You know This is Gospel, right? 7:05 Loving77 yeah 7:05 Dragonian King back 7:05 Flower1470 then you can just watch have the updates finished yet? 7:05 Loving77 no 7:05 Flower1470 % done? 7:05 Loving77 12 of 16 7:06 Flower1470 ok 7:06 Dragonian King HOOPLA 7:06 Loving77 Is it a music video? 7:06 Flower1470 yes but its not just watch 7:06 Loving77 Does it have sound? 7:07 Flower1470 it's just him singing the song you already know 7:07 Dragonian King no its a music video without sound 7:07 Flower1470 but it's what happens in the video i want you to see LOL 7:07 Loving77 I don't think I heard the sound before. 7:07 Flower1470 You've never heard This is Gospel? by patd 7:08 Loving77 I don't think so. 7:08 Flower1470 :O fine wait for the updates 7:13 Loving77 brb restarting computer. 7:14 Dragonian King ok Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:17 Loving77 back 7:17 Williamm258 HI 7:17 Dragonian King wb 7:18 Loving77 let's see if my sound works now. yay it does Lily can you link it again? 7:19 Flower1470 good https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0 7:23 Loving77 Why were they dumping chicken and fruit loops on him? 7:23 Flower1470 I have no idea! 7:23 Dragonian King i dont even want to know 7:23 Flower1470 It was food and other things of all sorts I was going to see if you had any insight but apparently you dont :P 7:25 Williamm258 ug 7:25 Flower1470 he's trying to communicate Say that again, Will? Nvm it was a mistake 7:28 Dragonian King i gtg, bye 7:28 Williamm258 PEEP 7:28 Loving77 bye 7:28 Flower1470 Byw Silly Bye* Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:December 2014